


talk fast

by gurobaby



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Frat Parties, Getting Together, Kissing, Making Out, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurobaby/pseuds/gurobaby
Summary: in which heejin gets dragged to a party because she’s being a good friend, and hyunjin needs a favor.





	talk fast

heejin hates parties. she despises them. the worst ones, she’s decided, are frat parties, because frat boys are gross and sororities girls are annoying. her friend donghyuck, her _best_ friend, used to agree with her, and they boycotted these types of events together. but then donghyuck met mark lee, some second year frat boy, on his first day at uni and was suddenly _very_ interested in frats. heejin harassed him endlessly for being a cop out to which he always retorted, “you’ll understand when you fall in love!”

tl;dr, donghyuck was in love with a frat boy and now heejin was forced to attend these godforsaken frat parties for the sake of her best friend. donghyuck tended to completely lose his mind whenever mark lee even breathed in his direction, so she needed to be there to sweep him away if he said something _too_ embarrassing. also, she did _not_ like the idea of him being alone with all those hormonal guys with no brains. heejin might be tiny, but she was _very_ scary when she was mad.

as she walked by the umpteenth couple making out in the hallway, some girl’s drink spilling dangerously close to heejin’s foot, heejin decided she was never going to one of these things again. fuck mark lee. if he was as nice as donghyuck claimed he was (she still wasn’t 100% sure he wasn’t lying about half of the conversations they had supposedly had), he would respect donghyuck’s fear of frat parties (and parties in general) and just hang out with him like a normal person.

“ _couldn’t they like, go to starbucks or something?_ ” heejin mutters to herself as she makes her way to the bar at the back of the house. she gets a couple shots from the bartender, some guy who is wearing a snapback and looks way too old to be in college and downs them before wandering over to a counter that had relatively fewer people near it and plopping down on a barstool. she grabs her phone out of her pocket and reads a message from donghuck:

_makr lee is confirmed SINGLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

she rolls her eyes before typing back,

_so this whole time u could hve been trying 2 seduce a guy in a relationship? nice_

and slipping her phone back into her pocket. _she is such a good friend_.

after solid seven minutes of people watching, heejin gets bored and starts sorting the opened bag of m&ms on the table in front of her by color. she doesn’t get very far, though, because suddenly she’s being spun around on her stool and kim hyunjin, _in the flesh_ , is standing in front of her and looking _very_ frantic.

“hi! it’s heejin, right? okay i’m so so so sorry this is really fucking weird and i’ll, like, buy you ten drinks or something but my ex is here and he literally will not leave me alone and i need to set him off so i’m going to kiss you and please just play along i swear i’ll make it up to you–“ and suddenly she’s leaning down slightly, she cupping heejin’s face in her hands and they’re _kissing_.

thank god heejin’s still sitting on the stool, because she practically falls over and quite literally stops breathing. it takes her a second to start again because she isn’t sure if what’s happening right now is _real_. hyunjin is in a sorority, so obviously heejin was NOT interested _at all_ , she adamantly told donghyuck every time he caught heejin staring at hyunjin across the dining hall. she was allowed to find girls attractive and not want to date them!, she always protested, and every time donghyuck made some sarcastic comment about heejin being a hopeless romantic at heart which she always pretended not to hear. she didn’t like hyunjin; she just thought she was pretty.

now that hyunjin was actually _here_ , in front of her, _kissing_ her, she suddenly wasn’t so sure about that. she actually didn’t even think hyunjin knew her name but she wasn’t complaining, and she certainly wasn’t going to waste brainpower trying to figure out how hyunjin even knew she existed. not when hyunjin was tangling one hand in her hair and holding heejin’s face in the other. heejin finally, finally started to relax into the kiss – this was probably the only time she was ever going to get to kiss _the_ kim hyunjin and she certainly wasn’t going to sit there like an inept rock the entire time. she tentatively wrapped her hands around hyunjin’s waist, feeling equal parts flustered and pleased when hyunjin made a little noise of surprise. so she pulled her closer.

suddenly emboldened, she bit down lightly on hyunjin’s bottom lip, unable to hold back a smirk as hyunjin parted her lips and let heejin’s tongue brush against hers. hyunjin moved the hand that was wrapped up in heejin’s dark hair to the base of her neck, running her other hand up heejin’s arm before thumbing at her jaw. it was heejin’s turn to whimper now, and she ran one of her hands up underneath hyunjin’s shirt, running her fingers up her back.

she was so into it that she forgot why they were making out in the first place, and quite literally let out a noise dangerously close to a growl when hyunjin’s lips suddenly weren’t pressed against hers anymore.

heejin was actually irritated at this guy, whoever the fuck he was, for breaking them apart, even though he was technically the reason that she got to kiss hyunjin in the first place. still, she wasn’t really acting when she snapped at the guy, “can i help you?”

“uh, hi…” the guy started off, rubbing the back of his neck and looking very uncomfortable, “i just wanted to say…… um hi? to hyunjin?” he refocused his gaze and shifted it to hyunjin’s face, still feeling heejin glaring daggers at him. hyunjin’s face wasn’t much softer as she tonelessly replied, “hey, jaehyun.”

this jaehyun guy was not making a very good first impression on heejin. he was okay looking, she supposed, but he was clearly terrified of the two of them, eyes flitting back and forth between their faces and the floor.

“uh…… yeah i guess i’ll just um go? i was just gonna say hi but um i don’t want to interrupt…….” he trails off, taking a step back. heejin tightens her grip around hyunjin’s waist, smiling a little when she feels hyunjin lean into her.

“yeah, we’re busy. obviously. can you like, i don’t know, fuck off? she’s obviously not into you, dude. now if you don’t mind, my girlfriend and i are going to get back to what we were doing before. so bye-bye, romeo,” heejin says, and jaehyun has the decency to smile meekly and apologize before scurrying off.

heejin sighs, reluctantly releasing her hold on hyunjin and looking up at her, but hyunjin stays pressed against her side.

“sorry if i overstepped. i just… i mean, i feel a little bad for the guy but he seriously needs to get a life. I mean, who the hell _does_ that?” heejin mumbles, and hyunjin laughs, a real laugh, one that makes her eyes flutter shut and causes her to shake a little. she shifts so that now she’s in front of heejin on the barstool, one arm resting against the counter that heejin’s leaning on. heejin is a little below eye level with hyunjin standing across from her, but heejin suddenly feels like she’s sitting on a bean bag. or like, the floor.  

“no, dude, it’s okay. seriously, i appreciate it. i think you actually scared him, which is pretty impressive, considering how cute you were two minutes ago.” heejin feels her entire body heat up. she’s pretty sure her whole face is the reddest it’s ever been.

“i – what? sorry. you think i’m cute?” she manages to get out, and hyunjin beams at her.

“no, i just have a habit of kissing girls who i’m not into.” she rolls her eyes. “of _course_ i think you’re cute. okay, maybe this is a tad bit creepy but i’ve kind of had a thing for you ever since the first day of calc when you sat through ten minutes of the wrong class and argued with the teacher that you ‘were most definitely on the roster.’ i’ve never had a good opportunity to talk to you before though, so….. i’m not sure what got into me tonight but I just thought hey, might as well go for it! i mean, i really did need to get him off my back, and you were sitting over here all pretty, and i figured you were nice enough to at least let me kiss you and let me down easy. oh my god, i’m rambling. sorry. heejin?” she asked, peering down at the aforementioned heejin, who had her face buried in her hands.

“oh god,” heejin mumbled into her palms, “you were in that calc class? that’s so embarrassing, what the fuck.”

hyunjin just laughs again, grabbing heejin’s wrists and pulling her up from the stool. “i just called you pretty and said i’ve had a crush on you since the beginning of the term and _that’s_ the part you focus on?” heejin starts to protest, but hyunjin cuts her off. “hey, it’s okay. thank god you were there that day cause otherwise, i would have never developed had a crush on you and then who would help me scare off my ex?” she teases, sticking her tongue out at heejin, who laughs.

“okay, fine. but for the record, i think you’re cute too, okay? and pretty. and, i like you too. i look at you in the dining hall all the time. oh my god, i need to stop” heejin rolls her eyes, a blush creeping up her neck for the third time that night. “i can’t believe i’m getting flustered over a sorority girl.”

hyunjin laughs. “hey, we aren’t all that bad.” she grabs heejin’s hand, smiling at her as heejin squeezes it gently. “so what about those drinks?”


End file.
